


A Diary of a Whipped Kid

by BriMarie



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crushing, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, I thought of this title and started laughing so I had to make a story about it, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, rickini, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform, rini is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Ricky gets a journal from his mom when he turns 6 and documents how him and Nini’s friendship flourishes over the years.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	A Diary of a Whipped Kid

When Ricky turned 6, his mother gave him a journal for his birthday. At first, Ricky resented the gift stating that it was a diary, and diaries were for girls. But when his mom explained to him all the things you can do with the journal, he finally caved and accepted the gift for what it was.

So the first thing he did when all of his guest left his birthday party was begin documenting his day.

Dear Jurnell (sorry I don’t know how to spell that yet), 

2 day I turned 6! Well actually I turned 6 a few days ago but I partied 2 day insted since my birthday was on a munday. 

Anyways I got a lot of gifts 2 day. My mommy gived me this jurnell so I can right down all my thoughts so I’m gonna talk about my day.

My favorite gift was from my bestest friend Nini. She gived me a big bear that is very comfy and soft. I think I’m gonna name him franklin. 

I will love franklin 4ever. 

Well that’s all I have to say 2day

Bye bye! 

PS: I’m gonna give Nini a song book for her birthday. I think she will love it! 

12/22/09

***

Dear Journal (finally learned how to spell it),

It’s been a while. I’m now 9 and I’m in the 4th grade. Wow I really had bad grammar in elementary school looking back.

Anyways, I usually only write in this when I’m confused or lost and have no one to talk to about it, so here I am.

Today at recess, someone made fun of Nini having two moms and I was so mad at them! Who gave them the right to make fun of an innocent girl? I’ll never understand some people’s personalities.

Nini cried the entire time and I had to comfort her while we sat on the bench for 20 minutes. I wanted to do nothing but hug her and make her feel better again, but she just kept on crying.

She was so sad that she didn’t want to hang out with me after school like we usually do. I know she’s not angry with me, but it still hurts that she didn’t wanna be around me when she was upset. 

When I go back to school, I’m kicking that kids butt. Doesn’t matter if I get silent lunch or no recess forever as long as Nini is okay. 

When she sees me again, I’m gonna get her some ice cream with the 5 dollars my mom gave me for school lunch yesterday.

Hopefully she’ll be happy again. I’ll write an update of her reaction when it happens.

Goodbye for now

1/14/12

Update: Ok I’m back and she said she just needed some space to think and she’s not upset anymore but I still bought her her favorite ice cream. Still probably gonna kick that kids butt though. (1/15/12)

***

Dear Journal, 

Wow 2 years since I wrote in this old thing? 

Well I’m now 11 and I am basically an adult now. I’m in middle school so that’s a pretty big deal I guess, but that’s not the reason I’m writing right now.

So yesterday, something life changing happened. Well maybe not life changing but definitely something worth documenting because I wanna remember this when I’m older.

I finally got my first kiss.

So at Big Red’s birthday party, all of us decided to play truth or dare which sounded fun and like a good idea at first.

But when it came to my turn. Nini’s girl best friend Kourtney decided it would be a good idea to dare me to kiss Nini. Everyone was snickering and giggling at how embarrassed Nini and I looked. But what did they expect?!

I at first refused to do it because she was my friend and nothing else and something told me she didn’t want to either. But then everyone started calling me a chicken and made clucking noises.

I looked at Nini who gave me a sympathetic look and gave me a look of approval to kiss her. So when everyone’s clucking stopped, I walked over in front of her and gave her a quick kiss that maybe lasted for like two seconds.

Everyone was going nuts when I actually did it. And Nini and I’s faces were as red as Ashlyn’s hair.

Carlos had said that he didn’t actually think I’d have the nerve to do it and honestly I didn’t think so either. 

I quickly made my way back to my original spot across from her and avoided eye contact for the remainder of the game. 

Everyone kept making kissy faces at us and saying we liked each other or whatever to tease us. I could tell Nini was flustered and wanted to be anywhere except there.

I wonder if she thought the kiss was bad or something. I wouldn’t ask her that though. Knowing her she’d just avoid the question at all cost.

I can already tell they’re not gonna let this die down anytime soon. It really be your own friends sometimes. I still love those geeks though. Hopefully Nini is alright.

Until next time

4/21/14

***

Dear journal, 

Another 2 years since I’ve written in this. I’m now 13 and I’m kinda over the whole puberty thing. My mom said there are these things called hormones that make you feel all weird inside and stuff and I’m honestly so done with it.

I had just begun to think of girls in a different way than before and it was a mixture of cool and scary. Let me explain myself.

I’ve always seen boys and girls in the same way. Never saw them in a romantic way at all. Until one day when Nini and I are hanging out at the mall and I found myself actually seeing her. 

She was actually quite cute and I could understand why Ethan had said he had a crush on her back in 5th grade. But I just never saw her like that. Nini was just Nini in my eyes and that was that. 

She had been trying on different dresses for Gina’s upcoming birthday party and invited me to tag along with to judge her choices. I have no idea why she didn’t get one of her female friends or Carlos or Seb to come along with since they would know way more about style than I would but I never pass up a chance to hang out with her, so I agreed.

Anytime she came out of the dressing room and a rather fitting dress I’d catch myself staring a little too long. I’d have to stop myself from letting a blush come to my face or making it obvious I was looking. Luckily she didn’t notice.

These darn hormones are the worst. I feel gross. She had finally chosen a dress that thankfully wasn’t as distracting as some of the ones she originally chose. 

When we left the mall, we chilled at her place and watched her favorite movie which unfortunately was a musical. I can’t stand them because they literally make no sense but she loves them so I just deal with it. It’s not like I had a choice anyways.

She had rested her head on my shoulder in the middle of a dance number and I placed my arm around her shoulder to pull her closer. It was very comfortable but I literally could not stop thinking about how close she was.

She smelt so good like what I imagine paradise would smell like. Her skin was glowing and so was her faint smile as she watched the people dance in sync. I felt blood rush to my face as I kept thinking about her.

Even when I left that night, I still thought about her and I honestly don’t know what to do with these feelings so I’m just gonna ignore them and blame these stupid hormones. 

Let’s hope they’ll go away.

Well I’ll be back for my next minor crisis 

3/1/16

***

Dear journal,

I hate everything right now.

My parents have been fighting for what seems like an eternity but has probably actually only been like a year. 

I’m starting my freshman year in a few days which should be exciting but my parents being at each others throats really sucks the fun out of it. They had sat me down last week to tell me that my mom was moving to Chicago in a few months and that they were getting a divorce.

I did not react well as a lot of kids would and dashed out of the house with my skateboard. I was crying and was skating aimlessly. Anything was better than being in that ghost of what used to be a happy home. 

And then I got a random text from Nini as if she somehow knew I needed a shoulder to cry on. She had asked if I wanted to come over and binge some episodes of The Good Place while eating cupcakes she stress baked.

I laughed and texted I’m on my way. When I got there, she greeted me with open arms and I felt almost instantly better than I did just ten minutes ago. I almost forgot why I was upset until I saw her moms being all lovey dovey in the kitchen.

I felt envious of her parents love. Why couldn’t my parents be like that anymore? It just didn’t seem fair. I must’ve had a sad face because Nini had grabbed my hand and led me to her bedroom.

She sat me on her bed and gave me her sympathetic face. She had asked me what was wrong and I instantly broke down in front of her. I felt like such a wimp when I balled like a baby explaining what was happening in my home.

Nini being the amazing person she is didn’t make me feel bad for crying. Matter of fact, she did the opposite and said I was strong for allowing myself to cry openly in front of her. She really is the best. She let me cry on her shoulder until I was done and gave me a huge hug. 

She said everything would be alright and that she would be there for me throughout the separation. She even offered for me to stay at her place whenever I felt like I didn’t want to be there. What did I do to deserve this girl?

When I finally felt better, we went back downstairs and binged the entire second season of The Good Place while eating her delicious cupcakes. It had been one of the best days I’ve ever spent with her.

Until next time journal

8/1/17

***

Dear journal, 

Okay let me get this straight. 

I am NOT jealous okay?

I’m tired of telling people that. Big Red, Carlos, Kourtney, and even my own dad said that I was jealous of Mr. Perfect aka EJ Caswell aka Nini’s stupid boyfriend.

He’s the captain of the water polo team (lame and useless sport) and he also just so happened to like musicals as much as Nini does (also lame). He just didn’t give me the right vibes when I first met him. I can’t quite put my finger on it yet, but when I do I’ll be watching him more intently.

He also was the reason my time with Nini both in and out of school is cut short. For example, Nini is doing a play with him that’s happening in like 3 months which is plenty time to prepare in my opinion. But according to EJ, that means he must rehearse every single scene every day for like 5 hours until it’s perfect. 

I know Nini and him are the leads but Jesus Christ can he chill or something? People have lives you know! What would I know though? I’m not in theater, so maybe it does take five hours to prepare for one scene. 

Anyways, because of that I haven’t seen Nini after school for almost four months now (which is roughly how long they’ve been dating). I miss her like crazy! I can’t even recall a time BEJ (Before EJ) that we didn’t hang out after school for hours. 

I love that Nini is happy with him (I don’t see it but the heart wants what it wants I guess) but I wish she’d make time for me again. The only thing I have that kind of comforts me is Franklin since she gave it to me all those years ago. 

Maybe I’m just being ridiculous and want to see the bad in EJ because I’m selfish. I don’t know anymore. My head is fuzzy.

That’s it for now.

2/23/18

Update: I feel bad for feeling great but they broke up a few days after the play because he stole her phone because he thought she was cheating. So my hunch was correct. 

7/1/18

***

Dear Journal,

Okay I have a confession to make.

I may or may not have fallen for my best friend.

I just can’t stop thinking about her nonstop and it’s to the point where I’ll act really jittery around her. I catch myself awkwardly laughing at something she says even if it’s not funny which according to Boy Meets World means you probably have a crush on them.

I also feel the need to impress her or make sure she’s always content. I checked up on her normally anyways but not the way I have been recently. I just have tunnel vision for her.

Sometimes she’d catch me gazing at her from across the classroom and I’d give her an awkward smile and wave and avert my head to the board. 

Sometimes our friends and family would even catch me staring longingly. Big Red and Gina have caught me multiple times because for some reason those two are very skeptical of my interactions with her recently. 

They would tease me when they did catch me and I’d just blush and say they didn’t know what they were talking about.

I’m not gonna tell her how I feel though. She could possibly not feel the same way back which would make it really awkward for us. Plus I think it’s just a little crush. It’ll probably fade away.

Goodbye for now

4/29/19

***

Dear journal, 

Today was probably the best day of my life.

Why you may ask? 

Well that was because Nini just confessed that she loved me after prom.

I was shocked yet thrilled that she had confessed so suddenly. Let me set the scene for you.

So we had just left the prom breaking away from the group we went with. We wanted to just get some air to escape all the stuffiness inside that crowded ballroom. 

We decided to just walk around the premises until we spotted a beautiful stream and decided to sit near the banks. We had been talking about random things like we usually do until she suddenly held my hand.

We usually hold hands, but this time I could tell that she was holding me differently. When I looked her in the eye, I could tell something was on her mind. She had such sparkly eyes under the moonlight and I was so enchanted by them.

She squeezed my hand more firmly and I was beginning to get worried. Before I could ask what was wrong, she blurted that she loved me. Both of our faces turned red and she removed her hand from mine to cover her face.

She kept repeating that she was sorry and that she hoped I didn’t feel awkward which made me giggle as a response. I removed her hands from her face and held her hands in mine.

I looked her deep in her beautiful eyes and admitted my feelings for her that I have had for longer than I realized. She immediately formed a beautiful grin before jumping on me causing us to fall onto the grass with her on top. But I’d didn’t care one bit since she was holding me so close and crying tears of joy.

I held her back with just as much love and affection before she let go a little so that she can look me in the eyes. We had both stopped and stared admiring the other ones face before she began to close the space between us. 

The moment our lips kissed, I felt a wave of happiness overcome my entire body. It was a much long overdue kiss, and I would never forget this moment for the rest of my life. 

We kissed until we both needed air and when we did separate to breathe, we just went right back at it. We probably stayed there kissing and loving on each other for 15 minutes and that’s when we decided that we should probably inform our friends where we are before they panic.

When we finally came back to the dance, we had told our friends we were together and they had all about lost it, especially Carlos who literally fell to the floor.

The rest of the night was eventful because I hung out with all my favorite people. It was truly a night to remember.

Until next time

5/9/20

***

Dear Journal,

This might be my last ever entry. Or maybe the last one for the next few years because I don’t plan on bringing this thing to UCLA in a few days. Also, maybe it’s time to move on from writing in journal since I’m going on 19 soon. 

Nini and I are still going strong, and I’m so excited for what’s to come in the future. We both were accepted to Californian schools. I’m going to UCLA while she’s going to California Institute of the Arts. It’s only 31 minutes away from each other (yes that was the 1st thing I checked when she got accepted) so we’ll still be able to see each other. 

Our parents also agreed to let us stay in the a two bedroom apartment that’s in a town called San Fernando that’s roughly right in the middle between the two schools. 

Nini and I couldn’t be more excited for us. I just know that one day I’m gonna get on one knee and propose to her. It’ll probably be after we graduate college. But either way I just know she’s the one. There could never be anyone else.

As long as we had each other, there was nothing to worry about.

So Long Journal

PS: Turns out Nini has been using her songbook I gave her all those years ago as a diary too. Yep we’re definitely Soulmates :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I laughed way too hard at the name of this fic cuz it reminded me of Ricky so much.
> 
> I’m considering doing a Nini version of this, but I’m not so sure. We’ll see.


End file.
